


Junkenstine's Monster

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges, Little plot, M/M, cumflation, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Junkenstine is left to wallow in his loneliness until his monster returns for unknown reasons





	

The good doctor tapped away at the metallic table top that once held the body of his most recent, and most admirable creation. He forgot how empty and dull this room was without the sickly green hue of Rigormortis tainted skin and the smell of a decaying corpse.

When did he grow attached to the stench of the dead? When did he start to enjoy the company of a corpse.

Perhaps it was his years of solitude that warped his mind into desperately clinging to any and all interaction, even if it was just in his socially deprived mind. The chemicals of the lab probably played a role, had he always been this..unhinged. he could hardly remember yesterday, let alone what it was like before he came to this old decrepit town

His monster had run away though. How cruel, not even the being he gave life wanted to be around him. His years of research, months of digging up corpses and he was still by himself, alone again with not even the promising lie of a companion to help him go on

Only the smashing and sudden banging on his door could get the doctor back to reality and away from his miserable mind. The towns people finally coming to visit him, though he was sure this wouldn’t be a happy little get together. They would string him up for creating a.monster that rampaged the town. Despite his years of good works and service, he was always on a fine line, and it seemed he’s crossed it.

as he heard the door slam open he grinned. He was ready for this day to come, and he was giddy with the prospect of bringing them all down with him, widowing their wives, leaving their children to starve in a ghost town. Served them right. He ran to a small closet filled with a variety of weapons he had invented while decending into madness. They hadn’t been used. Most hadn’t been tested, no time for that after he decided to focus his energy on his masterpiece Junkenstine grabbed his trusty old frag launcher. The dust blew into the air from the weapon, the spider webs coating his gloves as he holds it up towards the door. His nose twitched as footsteps moved in closer, loud and bounding, the chemicals in old bottles vibrating as the steps got closer

In the door was a familiar silhouette, he recognized it instantly, he had spent years sketching it, putting it together, admiring it. He knew that body inside and out, better then he knew the back of his hand.

Junkenstine stared in awe, he dropped his weapon, probably a bad idea given his monsters recent murderous rampage. He would happily die at the hands of his creation, there would be pride in it.

Jamison looked over him, seeing new wounds, a large pitch fork dug into his side, likely piercing out the back. “ya gone an hurt yerself!” He said with a scornful tone like he’s just smashed a precious family heirloom.

He walked closer, not even flinching when his creations grip on that large hook in his massive fist got tighter. “Don’t be like that mate. I won’t hurt ya” as if he could if he wanted to “jus gonna fix ya up.. like old times” he smiled like a mad man.

One of the monsters big hands grabbed the handle of the pitch fork and snapped it off leaving just the metal prongs lodged in his body. He was strong, Junkenstine made him that way, an unstoppable force “How did you like the town?” Jamison asked

“Didn’t. Wrecked it” the monster grunted back Jamison giggled, his monsters voice was powerful, low, rough, he hadn’t had much control over that part and it thrilled him when he heard it.

“Good on ya. now stay still. I’ll fix you right back up” he was grateful his monster had returned, he wanted him to keep coming back, so he would do good work on him.

He got closer putting his hands on the monsters gut as he inspected him “Don’t look like anything important got hit” he mentioned casually “just a few new stitches-HRK!” He felt a giant hand on his chest, pushing him back against the wall before it encased his throat

“I didn’t come back for stitches” he snorted and the scientist looked nervous, biting his bottom lip, thinking this might be the end after all, at least this was the last thing he would see, his beautiful monster.

“What ya here for then?” The scientist felt a large hand caressing his rump, his back, his shoulders, inspecting him, caressing the skin tight leggings, the long trench coat the man wore. The monster stared at him intently, watching him in a similar fashion Junkenstine would watch his creation, trying to map out every inch of the others body.

Junkenstine blushed, maybe it was naive to assume the Monster felt a similar attachment to his creator but he couldn’t help but hope.

“What am I?” The monsters voice rumbled, since his awakening he had wondered why he was here? what was he? who was he? Once his rage and blood lust was satisfied all that he could think of was that pathetic doctor that stood in front of him. Memories of the man crying over his lifeless corps, trying everything in his power to bring his beastly form to life. But what would posses a man to dedicate so much of his time to a monster.

“You’re my greatest creation, my pride and joy, You’re a precious treasure to me” Junkrat explained, putting his hands gently on Frakenhogs arm.

“If I leave, will you stop me?” the monster asked, looking deep into the other mans eyes, trying to read him.

“Free will was a part of your design, I knew the risk. I would beg you not to go. But I can’t stop you” The man admitted, so weak, the monster thought, pathetic, needy, how could he leave? this man wouldn’t last a week without him. Maybe he was better off dead, but the idea of the scientist dying made Roadhogs stomach bubble, It was anger, and something else he’d not felt before..

Roadhog explored his free will, what did he want? He started by leaning into his creators lips, covering his mouth in his own. When he stopped, he spoke “I’ll stay.. for now” Junkenstines face lite up, totally in bliss

“Where did you learn that?” Junkenstine asked, so excited he was trembling, so nervous he was breaking out into a sweat. The monster didn’t seem impressed by the small man’s question, how did he know any of the things he knew?

The beast began to pull down Junkenstines tights, showing off his skinny pale ass underneath the trench coat. Junkenstines hands grabbed the monsters fist as it tightened around his neck, making it harder to breath The mans excitement began to rise more and more.

Junkenstine could hear the shuffling of clothing as the monsters pants dropped to the floor. Feeling the need to fill the dead air Junkenstine giggled nervously, getting the monster to look his way “got a name yet?” For whatever reason, Jamison Junkenstine the second didn’t fit well with him.

“Roadhog..” the Monster grunted

Jamison laughed wildly “that ain’t a name” it sounded more like an insult.

One of Roadhogs giant green hand covered his mouth to keep him from speaking “Shut up” the monster ordered and Jamison got harder.

Feeling cheeky, Junkenstine licked the monsters hand as if it would gross the beast out, but considering his massive green cock was now probing at Junkenstines hole that bridge was already crossed. It wasn’t unpleasant to taste, dirt, blood, whatever else could be found on a recently risen corps, but it might cause a weaker man to gag.

The strangling got tighter and now he could not breath. Instinctively his small hands grabbed at Hogs large fingers trying to pull them open. He squirmed in his grip as the monster leaned in closer. Junkenstine could feel the cold breath against his face, he shuddered.

“This what you made me for?” The monster snarled Junkenstine struggled to speak “..naaw” he rasps “j..jus a bonus” he tried to giggle, but it ended up getting caught in his throat, he coughed. The monster seemed to consider that and released the mad man with a grunt.

Hog moved his hands to Junkenstines legs, spreading them apart so they were straddling his hips, the scientist took the opportunity to wrap them around him.

Hog cupped the man’s ass, free hands spread his ass cheeks apart, still hotdogging the scientists rump. He felt the cold mass pushing against his entrance becoming moist, precum coating his hole, making him shiver.

With no prep and only their natural lubricants, Hog tried to press in. Junkenstine wasn’t sure if the monster was just inexperienced.. or didn’t care. He felt the pressure getting stronger, slowly opening the scientist. He breathed heavy, it felt like this was an impossible task, had he gone over bored and made the monster to big? The scientist let out a pained yelp as the tip of Hogs cock very suddenly pops inside. The monster stopped, giving Junkenstine a skeptical look. “K-keep-ah goin, Don’t stop”

It felt like his ass would tear as the beasts cock began to make way, stretching him wider as his girth only got thicker on the way down. Jamison’s eyes watered “aahh..” he moaned, a hint of strain in his voice. It had been so long since he was last intimate, his ass the tightness of a virgin.

The monster swayed it’s hips, jerking and shoving, until the swollen green member was buried half way deep, feeling the tight muscles if Jamison’s ass clamping around him. Jamison was so warm around Hogs dead cock. He wanted more of that, wanted to be deeper.

For the scientist the experience was polar, Hogs cock was cold and made his ass clutch in protest. The pain was intense, coursing through his entire body, but it wasn’t unpleasant, He felt alive in those moments of pain and pleasure. It made his cock stand more erect, his legs feeling light as they trembled.

Roadhog finally closed the gap between thigh and ass, forcing his defigured erection deep into his master. His balls slapped the pale man’s ass. The monster wasted no time thrusting his hips up, fucking the other vigorously into the wall.

“Aahhhh yeah, thaz it” Junkenstine moaned, already feeling an ache in his skin where his lower back slapped against the cold wall. Jamison felt the protruding of his monsters cock in his midsection. A noticeable hill where there was usually flat stomach “H..how ya get so big?” the man was drooling.

“Ehehe oh roight” it seemed to register that he had built this magnificent monster himself. He put both his arms around Hogs neck, leaning in he pressed his cheek against Roadhogs face, he gently ran his lips over the monsters ear sensually.

Roadhog tilted his head away slightly, too soon for being gentle? The scientist moaned into Frankenhogs ear “aahhhh keep goin~” he begged, everything feeling stiff but when Hogs beast of a cock would slam into his prostate his entire body would shake with pleasure and he would see stars.

“Warm..” the monster groaned, his cock hard as a rock, balls tight as he drew closer to the edge, closer to release. Junkenstine seemed to recognize this as the monsters breathing got faster and louder, his thrusting becoming more rapid and careless.

Jamison reached a hand down his front to his ignored member, he stroked in rythem to the others movements. “cum inside me” Jamison moaned, clenching tight around the monster to increase the friction, he heard a pleasured hum come from the other, which sent a shock through his gut. He released then, sucking in a mouthful of air before he moaned his monsters name, Roadhog, he could get use to that.

Roadhog continued his assault, grinding in deep, reliving himself on his spent creator until he too orgasm deep inside the mad scientist, His large balls released a hefty load, filling Jamison to the brim until his midsection rounded and seed overflowed from his hole.

The monster groaned and huffed as he humped the man a few more times, making sure not even a drop was left. He dropped Junkenstine roughly to the floor. The scientist seemed a little dazed from the sex. He panted with his back against the walls, a big grin on his lips. “Mmglad ya came home” he said

The monster huffed and began to lumber away into the dark castle. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks, but Jamison swears he heard him mutter “me too”

**Author's Note:**

> First OW fanfic, let me know how you like it :)  
> sorry If there are spelling/grammar effors ;w;


End file.
